Green Jackal
"Our battles are always heated! Green Jackal!" The Green Jackal, otherwise known as Iiw Opera, is one of the main characters of the Opera TV series The Jackals. Debut and further appearance In the series Greenie first appeared in Tales from Jackal City, wherein she was given the position of second-in-command of the newly-formed team of superheroes, the Jackals. Over the course of the series, she and her team fought many battles against the Jackal Hater Squad, who sought to ruin Jackal City. In the episode Jackal Sex, she and her husband, the Black Jackal, had sex, resulting in her becoming pregnant. In the movie 9 months later, in The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!, Greenie and her fellow Jackals were seemingly banned from heroism by the Jackal President, which was actually a trick by the Jackal Hater Squad and its allies. Before the heroes of Jackal City could launch a counterattack, Greenie went into labour. With help from her fellow Jackals, the Jackal Babies were soon born. Soon after, the heroes of Jackal City stormed the Hater headquarters, but disaster struck when Blackie was attacked by the mysterious Cloning Blob. Blackie was saved by Greenie, who used her Jackal Power of Heat to destroy the device preventing Blackie from using his Jackal Screech. Later, after the battle against the UltraVillain, Greenie was reluctant to allow Blackie to sacrifice himself to stop the villains for good. She eventually came to terms with this, and sang one last song with Blackie before she and the other heroes escaped. Days later, Blackie returned to Jackal City, much to Greenie's joy. The next day, the Jackals appeared on a televised conference to reveal their faces to the people of Jackal City, with Greenie being revealed as singer/world ruler Iiw Opera. Afterwards, Iiw joined the Jackal City Hero Agency alongside her fellow Jackals. In The Space Jackals During the events of The Space Jackals, Iiw and her fellow Jackal City Hero Agency members boarded the starcruiser ''Jackalium'' and went to space in search of new adventures. In the episode The Red Planet and Greenie's Singing, Iiw and Peter, as well as Fiona Fletcher-Bennett and Bruno Benett, went to the planet Yeytune to help Iiw practice her singing, as she had not done so in a while. Appearance Greenie's suit consisted of a green helmet, a green bodysuit, and green boots, all with black accents. Underneath her helmet, Greenie had long brown hair. During her time on the Jackalium, she instead wore a uniform, which consisted of a white version of her Jackal suit, but with no helmet and different boots. Personality Greenie is fun-loving and easily excitable. She loves singing just as much as her husband, and wishes to launch a solo career singing her own songs. Likes * Singing * Being with her family * Having her feet played with * Justice Dislikes * The Jackal Hater Squad * Losing anyone she cares for * Having her singing mocked * War with no point Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Jackals Category:The Space Jackals Category:Characters Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Jackal City Hero Agency members Category:Jackal City Hero Agency Category:Mothers